callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations unit comprised of members from the United Kingdom, United States, Canada and Australia. The operators within Task Force 141 are from a number of Special Forces units including: the British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment (Soap, Ghost, Price and Roach), the Royal Marines Special Boat Service, DEVGRU (SEAL Team Six), US Army Special Forces (Green Berets), US Army Rangers, Combat Applications Group (Delta Force), US Marine Special Operations Command (MARSOC), the Canadian Joint Task Force 2 and the Australian Special Air Service Regiment (Rook). The task force also receives intelligence support from the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency). Task Force 141 is based on such multinational special operations groups such as TF 121, TF 145, and TF 6-26, which in real life are mainly noted for operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Deployment *Tian Shan mountain range of Kazakhstan *Afghanistan desert *Siberia *A Soviet-Era Gulag *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Moscow, Russia (CIA mission) Members Prominent Members *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - Commander of Task Force 141. *Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Captain John Price - Specialist of Task Force 141 and CO (Commanding Officer) of Soap MacTavish and Roach when they are playable characters in some points of the game. *Sgt. Simon "Ghost" Riley aka "Silent Killer" - The technical specialist for Task Force 141, and he is British. *Nikolai - Part of Sgt. Kamarov's old Russian Loyalist group from Modern Warfare. Helps the Task Force personally or is part of the Task Force on several occasions. *Pfc. Joseph Allen - A U.S. Army Ranger from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment recently hand-picked by Shepherd to infiltrate Makarov's terrorist cell. *Lt. General Shepherd - He is an Army Ranger officer who sends Joseph Allen on a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalists. He appears to command the American forces that are members of the Task Force. Other Members .]] *Angel - Seen in The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday and The Gulag. *Apex - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Archer - He is a sniper seen in Loose Ends, he is British *Avatar - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Bear - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. Possible reference to Bear Grylls. *Bearcat - Seen in The Gulag. *Bishop - Seen in The Gulag. *Boomer - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and Contingency. *Cannibal - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemist - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemo - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cherub - Seen in The Gulag. *Coma - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, and Loose Ends. *Cruncher *Cypher- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cyclops- Seen in Contingency. *Doc - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Druid - Seen in The Gulag. *Exxon - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Royce- Who dies in Takedown. He is Canadian. *Meat- Dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown. His appearance is randomly generated. *Worm - Seen in The Gulag. Was evacuated on the SPIE rope. Noted for his question "Who's Soap?" , reappears in "Loose Ends", killed by bouncing mines (needs confirmation). *Preacher - The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Rocket- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Yankee - Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest. *Kojak - Seen in The Gulag. *Zach- Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Neptune - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Scarecrow - Seen helping Roach during the House Defense, despite being American, he wears sometimes spawns with British flag patches. Dies in House Defense. *Midnight - He helps Captain Price and Captain MacTavish in Contingency. *Rooster - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and The Gulag. *Rook - Seen in The Enemy of My Enemy. An Australian, he is killed while driving Soap and Price to the plane. *Patron - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Trojan - Seen in Contingency. *Utah - Seen in The Gulag. *Hazard - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Reaper - Seen in the Gulag. *Peasant - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Pieces - Seen in Hornet's Nest. *Jester - Seen in The Gulag. *Ogre - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Robot - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Coffin - Seen in The Gulag. *Boxer - Seen in The Gulag. *Redcell - Seen in The Gulag. *Ozone - Seen in Loose Ends. He is Canadian. Dies in mortar barrage after house defense. *Toad - He is a sniper and Javelin launcher seen in Loose Ends. *Gator- Seen in Hornet's Nest. Possibly Australian or American judging by the nickname. *Nomad - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Taco - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Sandman - Seen in The Gulag. *Neon - Seen in The Gulag. *Mamba - Seen in The Gulag. *Klepto - Seen in The Gulag. *Twister - Seen in The Gulag, Contingency and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Sparrow - Seen in Loose Ends. *Hitman *Whiskey - Seen in Contingency *Zero - Seen in The Gulag *Lampesey- Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday Equipment * M4 * SCAR * ACR * UMP .45 * G18 * USP .45 * M14 EBR * Intervention * Vector * MP5k * M1014 * M9 * TAR-21 * M16A4 Trivia *It is highly likely that Captain Price was the leader or at least the first choice of leader of Task Force 141 before Soap. There is much evidence for this. In the art book purchased with the hardened edition it says that Captain Price was initially intended to be your team member in Cliffhanger. This would also explain the mission "Mile High Club". Both Price's and what appears to be Gaz's voice speak. Since Price returns and Craig Fairbrass did Ghost's voice it can be assumed that this was a Task Force 141 operation and the player is Soap. At some point Price will have been captured and Soap will have been promoted. Price also appears to take joint command of Task Force 141 after he is rescued. Except it is already known that Mile High Club was intended to be used in the beginning of COD4, before Crew Expendable. however more evidence is that ghost asks cpt. price for permission to go with roach to find makarov in his safehouse instead of mactavish. *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *An interesting note is that as an irregular military unit, most of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost. *Whilst the British, Americans and Australians have their flags in their colours and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green, not red and white. *Robert Bowling, in an Australian gamer mag interview (Playstation), stated that "it's a special ops thing to give everyone stupid names." This was referring to the short lived character Meat. *Task Force 141 have been referred to the "redshirts" of Modern Warfare, a reference to Star Trek in which characters dressed in redshirts would appear for the only purpose of being killed off so no main characters had to, this is because of the amount of TF141 members that randomly appear only to be killed all the time. However this is due mostly to all enemies and allies having the same AI, only different weapons and health. *Despite the random appearances and nationalities of TF141 whilst in Brazil, Canadians are the only ones with fixed appearances, they wear olive green clothing with short sleeved shirts, whilst British, Americans and Australians have a mix and match. *The fate of the surviving TF 141 members still remains unknown after the incident with Soap and Captain Price. They are most likely fugitives as well, since Captain Price radioed the message about Shepherd's standing in the conflict. *The picture of task force 141 at the end of the game is based on the picture at the end of mile high club in Call of Duty 4. *The symbol of Task Force 141 seems to be a mix of the SAS and US Military SOCOM symbols. *It is possible that one of the people in the picture of task force 141 at the end of the credits is Roach. If he is in the picture then he is most likely the man under the word "Mr" as he isnt seen in the game before. Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2